


Lungs [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Essentials [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is not okay!, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, less cannibalism!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is fine, when they get back. He is fine when answering the expected questions, describing the gory tragedy that left everyone in his squad but himself and Eren dead, fine in the ride back with the 104th’s careful consolations, fine even when he can feel Eren’s eyes burning fearful on the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Armin is fine, until he isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lungs [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007048) by [synergenic (Losseflame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/Lungs.mp3) | 35:46 | 32.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[The Essentials Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Attack%20on%20Titan/The%20Essentials.m4b) | 2:01:34 | 56.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lungs) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/essentials-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Afterdark_ by Blaqk Audio

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
